Unpredictable
by ukbabes
Summary: What if it had been the other way round. Summer liked Seth yet he barely acknowledged her.rnP.S Anna features too in this story, only for a little while. This is the first story I've put on here but I do have more. Please review! Chapter 7 up!
1. Mistaken Identity

Unpredictable

Summary: What if it was the other way round? Summer was the one who had adored Seth since she was ten years old, yet he had no idea who she was. Well, that wasn't entirely true...

Chapter 1 – Mistaken Identity

The party was out of control, and Seth was drunk out of his head. He squinted, and focused on the girl in front of him.

"Hey Becky!"

Who the hell was Becky? She thought to herself.

Being in love with Seth Cohen was hard. He had no idea who she was. Drunk or not drunk.

She sighed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Summer took him to the bathroom.

"You know, you're really beautiful." Seth murmured thoughtfully, and his head dropped into the sink.

Summer pulled him out, and he fell flat on his back. Right there she could have him, though that would be rape.

"We just have to get you out of this shirt, and put a new one on."

Carefully, she unbuttoned his blue shirt, one by one and focused on his chest.

God he was so sexy.

'Keep your hands to yourself.' She muttered under her breath.

"Come here Becky, I wanna little kiss..." Seth smiled.

Summer really couldn't say no. Plus, she liked the name Becky.

His lips were soft, his tongue still lingered with drops of alcohol as it wrapped round hers. Summer could have stayed in that moment forever.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open, with a girl in front of them, her hands on her hips.

"Seth? What the hell..."

"Sorry." Summer said quietly.

"Yeah, don't know, don't care." The girl said. Suddenly realisation hit her.

"Summer Roberts?"

"Anna Stern?"

(Quick note – Anna had been in Newport all along and is Seth's girlfriend. Her and Summer used to be friends until they got together.)

Seth got up.

Anna slapped him across the face.

"Becky, you made it."

"Who the hell is Becky?" Anna stormed.

"I don't know... Wait, let me explain." Seth tried to stand but he felt dizzy.

Anna ran out of the bathroom, leaving Seth and Summer alone and very confused.


	2. Just A Memory

Chapter 2 – Just A Memory (Thanks to everyone for the reviews, much appreciated. I hope this chapter is longer, lol)

Summer shut her locker, hoping she wouldn't see Seth. Since the party, she had replayed what happened over and over in her head.

'You're really beautiful.' Those words he uttered to her before that fateful kiss.

Though it seemed Anna and Seth had made up, as Summer spotted them walking out from lunch, hand in hand.

God, it hurt her so much to see them together. Some days she just wished she could make that pain go away.

Checking that no one could see, she pulled out of her locker the bottle of vodka and carefully unscrewed the top.

Her throat burned as it slid down her throat and she almost choked as Seth came up behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cried.

"What are you doing?" He frowned at her. "You could get in big trouble for that you know."

Summer blushed. No matter what Cohen said, she listened.

About to put the bottle away, Seth smiled and walked off.

"Summer Roberts – What's that bottle in your hands?"

Great, she had been caught red handed.

"Mr Jenkins... It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really, well it looks like to me, that you're getting expelled." He took the vodka from her and she hung her head in shame.

It had been five days now and she was so bored.

_If you feel discouraged when there's a lack of colour here_

_Please don't worry lover, it's really bursting at the seams _

_From absorbing everything the spectrum's A to Z._

_(Ahh... ahhh...)_

Death Cab – What a great band she thought. Yes, Seth listened to them too, but there was no way he'd know that. He wouldn't think of it.

I mean she was Summer Roberts. The girl who had everything and Seth knew the girls of California were all the same. If he heard that she liked the same music as him, he'd probably freak and then wouldn't want to know her at all.

That reminded her, he was coming over again today. Just for the schoolwork that she had missed. She pulled a face and got up.

She checked her reflection.

'I am so fat.' She thought to herself and pulled her stomach in. The towelling baby blue dress didn't flatter her figure at all.

She went to change.

Denim mini skirt and a short pink top, that was more like it. She smiled as she heard the doorbell.

"Seth."

"Summer."

Great, so he knew her name. 'I'm now on his radar.' She thought.

"Wow, a mini skirt... you having a party in here or something?" He asked, looking up and down at her legs and back to her face.

"Up in my room." She smiled flirtatiously.

There was silence as they went up into her room and then inside. Seth took a look around.

"Who is this?" He asked, trying not to laugh. In his hands was a white plastic horse with a main of bright blue hair.

"No one." She blushed.

"Ok then..." He threw the books on her bed. "School stuff." He explained.

"Right. Seth... We didn't come up here to do school stuff, did we?"

Summer walked towards him and he couldn't escape.

Seth soon felt her lips on his and was taken aback. 'What about Anna?' His thoughts were soon forgotten however.

Anna watched them from her car below. Tears stung her eyes.

She couldn't believe him. No way could she go up there she couldn't bear to seem them make out a second time.

Why did she always end up forgiving him?

Because each time he looked at her with those sorry eyes, she caved in. But not this time, she thought bitterly.

Seth meanwhile, found himself on top of Summer on her bed. Things could get out of control if it didn't stop now.

"Summer..." He began.

"Don't talk, just kiss me Cohen. I've been waiting so long..." She went to unbutton his shirt.

"No." He said forcefully, and got up. "Anna's waiting."

Summer was hurt. She thought Seth wanted her, what with the mini skirt and all.

'All Californian girls are the same... Only after one thing.' Seth muttered under his breath as he left her house.

How wrong could he be? Summer cried on her bedroom floor and reached out for the bottle of pills. If her step mom could take them, then why couldn't she?


	3. The Mistake

Chapter 3 The Mistake.

MrsAdamBrody – Basically Anna is like Summer and Summer is like Marissa (with the drinking/OD etc.) In this chapter we understand Seth a little more before Anna and Ryan came along. Him and Marissa are together, and very much in love but I won't be including them in this story. Thanks to everyone else for there reviews, much appreciated and I'll try to make the chapters longer.

Seth walked back home with his hands in his pockets, thinking about what had just happened.

He couldn't describe it. Before Anna and Ryan came along, Seth had no one and began to judge the lives of others.

Newport was like a bubble of fake plastics and parties, something he didn't want to be part of. Yes, he had everything he could possibly want, but he knew there was something more out there.

Lost in his thoughts, sounds of blearing sirens awakened him. He looked up, shocked to see them stopping at Summer's house.

He rushed up to the paramedic.

"I was just here, what's wrong?"

"Suspected overdose."

The bubble suddenly burst for Seth.

Summer lay unconscious on the stretcher, with her father on one side and Seth on the other.

"Did you say something to trigger this?" He demanded.

"No, I just left..." Seth began.

Regret began to fill him. If only he hadn't have left.

Anna.

She was everything Seth wanted her to be, a friend, and a lover. But that was it, nothing else. They had nothing in common and if Seth was to dig down to the bottom of his heart, he knew there was no love there.

He travelled to the hospital with Summer and her father. All he could do was stare at her, trying to figure out what went on in her head. What made her do this? Seth tried to fathom the thoughts into one, hoping they'd be an answer. There was never an answer.

He brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes. He had never noticed her brown freckles that ran over her cute button nose and underneath her eyes before.

He touched her skin, which was soft yet cold. Then he took his hand away and looked to Summer's father.

"I'm sorry. I should have been with her." He hung his head.

Summer's father didn't reply, instead he nodded mutely. They made the rest of the journey in silence, with Seth every now and then moving the hair away from her face.

At the hospital, Seth called his parents and Anna.

"Oh my god. I'll be there soon ok?"

Seth sighed. Was being with Anna a mistake? After everything that had happened that evening, he wasn't sure that he wanted to be with her anymore as her boyfriend.

He sat by Summer's bed, stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. What made you do this huh? Was it me?"

Summer's eyes flickered and with a blink, she awoke.

"Seth?" Her voice was hoarse and groggy.

"What happened?"

"You overdosed."

Summer suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she never intended for it to go this far. For Seth to see her like this.

"I... What I did, it was just so stupid. A mistake." She told him.

"I know." He put a piece of hair behind her ear and Summer was touched.

Anna stepped in the room, clearing her throat as she saw the embrace.

"Anna, hey." Seth got up to hug her, and Summer turned away.

"So, how are you?" She asked Summer.

The tension in the room was as sharp as a knife. The two girls looked at one another, realising they should be in the others shoes.

Anna knew Summer wanted Seth. They had been friends forever and Summer trusted her with that secret. Even when Anna and Seth got together, Summer didn't stop loving him.

"I'm kinda tired. If that's ok with you."

Anna sighed and walked out the room. Seth followed her.

"She's just in a really bad way at the moment. I don 't think she meant to be rude." He told her.

"Seth, it's not about that. It's us. I don't think we should be together anymore."


	4. Unpredictable

Chapter 4 – Unpredictable.

Yes, the title chapter. I like doing these summary things for each chapter. Seth and Anna broke up, and Summer was in hospital for her overdose. It's now been a month since then, and everyone has moved on. But people can be so unpredictable at times can't they?

Enjoy. Oh and disclaimer – I do not own The O.C, Josh does. And I don't mean the actual place, Orange County; I mean that wonderful TV show that we are all obsessed completely over. (See what I did there?) Anyways, please r & r, much appreciated ï

Seth was studying in his room. There was a major test happening tomorrow and now was the only time he could revise.

Silence filled him and he felt a sudden emptiness at the bottom of his stomach.

A month had passed and it was funny how people changed. Anna basically ignored him in school, yet Seth didn't feel a thing.

Summer had recovered from her overdose, though she seemed much quieter now and still people were talking about her.

That annoyed her. At least Seth hadn't said anything.

But she wanted him to say _something_. He hadn't even asked her if she was all right since she had been back. That was him through and through she smiled wryly. They were back in school now, all the old rules applied.

"_I'm really glad you're ok Summer."_

"_Thanks Seth."_

"_So why did you do it?" He asked after a while._

_Summer looked at him, wanting to tell him, but just couldn't. They stared in each other's eyes for a long time, until Summer blushed and turned away._

_Seth frowned sadly. He wanted desperately to know, after all, he was the last person to see her before it happened._

_That's why he had a feeling it was something to do with him. If only Summer would tell him. He looked at her again, and noticed her eyes were closed. He studied her face, with his eyes tracing her mouth, her lips, her nose and the freckles that ran along them._

_With one final movement, he gently kissed his index finger and placed it on her lips before leaving the room._

"_See you at school." He whispered._

_As soon as he was gone, Summer woke up, startled. She had felt his gentle breathing and the finger upon her lips. Then he was gone. Smiling, she put her hand up to her lips, savouring Seth's touch._

Summer studied for the test whilst listening to Death Cab.

"How can you concentrate with that loud music?" Her father asked, stepping into her room.

"I just can." She replied simply. She sighed and turned the page.

Her dad really didn't need to watch her at every moment she was alone. Yes, she had taken an overdose, but it was a mistake. No way would she do it again.

"Ok, do you want any food?" He asked.

"No, I'm a ok thanks Dad." She sighed, slightly sarcastically.

Her father left the room.

'I need to get out of here.' She thought to herself.

Brushing her lips, she wondered whether or not to see Seth.

'Would he really wanna see me?' She frowned. 'What the hell.'

She got up, scrunched up her hair, squirted some perfume and walked out the door.

Seth was interrupted by a sudden knock at his door.

"Not now Mom, I'm studying naked."

"Ew." Summer said.

Ok, that didn't sound like his mom. Seth got up to open the door.

"No, no no!" Summer cried, covering her eyes.

"Summer? I'm not naked so don't worry. What are you uh, doing here?" He asked.

Summer uncovered her eyes.

"Ok, that's just weird. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Seth stepped aside.

Summer looked around, getting a feel for the room. She walked over to his desk.

"Oh, who is this I see?" She picked up a light brown plastic horse, slightly bigger than her own, with a main of glossy dark brown hair.

"Um, no one. I've never seen it before." Seth replied, embarrassed. Way to ruin my reputation, he thought.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." She told him with a smile.

Seth still wanted to know what Summer was doing there. And as if she had read his mind, she said,

"There's no actual reason to why I'm here. I just needed to see you."

"Oh ok."

Now Seth didn't know what to do. At the hospital, it was different, easier. But he couldn't deny the way he felt, and for a month now he hadn't thought of anything else but Summer.

"I wanted to see you too." He admitted. "But I never had the courage because in school..."

"It's like we're two different people." She finished.

"No. We're exactly the same." He stared in her chocolate brown eyes and she stared back in his.

Moving closer, it all became a blur as Summer found Seth's lips on hers.

So, they were officially a couple. It had been a week now and they were slowly getting used to being together.

They felt more complete and Summer couldn't hide her happiness.

Seth felt so glad to be with her because she really understood him, and his taste in music. Beauty and brains, he thought.

But there were obstacles in there way however.

Seth never thought about how people would react. Why was he going out with her? They thought.

Summer felt like she was walking on air, as girls looked up to her, knowing she was the luckiest girl in the world to be going out with Seth Cohen. Nothing could burst her bubble.

Except Anna.

"Just to let you know ok, Summer? Seth's mine and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

"You just try Anna. I've waited so long for this and nobody's taking it away from me. Seth was there when I needed him the most. Can the same be said for you? I don't think so."

Anna looked at her, and then on her heels turned away. Summer smiled. Confidence was creeping up on her.

Me: It didn't exactly end how I wanted it, but it's on the right lines. You may have noticed a few things I used from certain episodes, like the studying naked thing etc. Hope you liked, and Anna makes her last return in the next chapter! Reviews are most welcome please ï


	5. The End

Ok, I 'm sorry for making Summer like Marissa or whatever, but the whole point of this story was for it to be a little mixed up and the other way round. I agree that Summer should be Summer, and hopefully now that she's with Seth, we might see her change a little, but for now, here's chapter 5: Reviews welcome and once again I don't own anything O.C related. Chapter 5 – The End 

There were many reasons why it had to end like this, Anna thought to herself as she packed her bags.

Nothing in life is certain, sometimes things happen that were unpredictable.

Like the kiss she gave Seth all them months ago, and the kiss Anna found in the bathroom between Seth and Summer, and most of all, the way she saw how Seth was with Summer. Protective, passionate, all the things he lacked whilst they were in their relationship.

When she was with him, she thought she had everything she could possibly want - perfect boyfriend, the perfect looks... but nobody was perfect and life wasn't perfect either.

Seth Cohen was her first real boyfriend, someone she thought cared for her, loved her even. She smiled sadly, in the beginning there was love, but deep down towards the end, there was nothing left anymore.

"I'm getting out of Newport." She told Seth, on that final day of school.

"_Where are you going?" He asked._

"_I'm not sure really. Wherever life takes me."_

_Silence passed between them for what seemed like hours._

"_It was always our plan to get out of Newport... and now you're flying solo." Seth said sadly._

"_You're with Summer now. You're meant to be. Take care Seth, and I hope I see you again some day."_

_With that, she kissed his cheek, softly and left it all behind._

Seth felt relieved now that Anna had gone. Initially, he was saddened by her announcement, but he knew it was for the best. He loved Summer, plain and simple. He knew it from the moment he left her room that day, the day of her overdose. He would never forget her expression, so sad, so vulnerable. He almost turned right around, just wanting to hold her in his arms, but he left.

Never did he want to leave her again; he wanted to be there for her the rest of his life. Seth had never been in love before, never knew what it meant. But now, the feeling overwhelmed him as he took her hand, held her in his arms, kissed her and made love to her.

And that was the end of Anna, the end of their relationship that had no future, and onto a new one with Summer.

They were meant to be, like she said. A new beginning.


	6. This Love

Thanks for the reviews on chapter 5, and sorry to confuse people; The End meant the end of Seth and Anna's relationship, that's all.

I realise my chapters are fairly short, sorry for that. I'll try my best to make them longer. Maybe this chapter will be longer, I don't know. It's been hard to write this one, suffering from writer's block so that's why the long wait. Plus the site was down, but anyhow, chapter 6. Enjoy. Oh and Disclaimer – I own nothing. Also, I'm from the UK so I don't know much about Thanksgiving, but I included it anyway!

This Love 

Maybe, things would be ok now. Summer looked up at Seth as they sat down for Thanksgiving. A fresh start for her, which meant no more drinking, no more crying. She gave him a warm smile, which he returned, and she felt the warmth spread inside her.

Sandy raised his glass. "Girls, you all look so beautiful tonight. Happy thanksgiving."

"Happy thanksgiving." Everyone chorused and clinked their glasses.

"You're always beautiful to me." Seth leant over and whispered in Summer's ear as everyone settled down for their meal.

"Cohen." Summer was touched. She took his hand and they entwined fingers before kissing tenderly.

Everyone watched in admiration and the sight of their love seemed to spread to everyone else. Sandy cuddled Kirsten and Ryan tucked a piece of hair behind Marissa's ear. It was like something out of a yuletide movie.

So, it was four weeks till Chrismukkah, but Thanksgiving always had been Seth's favourite holiday.

When everyone finished, Seth and Summer decided to take some alone time.

"So, how's Captain Oats?" She asked.

"Lonely. I think he needs some company."

"Who do you have in mind?"

They fell back onto the bed, laughing and making out. Summer had never had so much fun before. All her life she had never known a love like this, something so true, so real and so perfect in every way. Seth Cohen had saved her, and gave her the love that she longed for. No more insecurities and she slipped off her t-shirt.

Seth run his hands down Summer's slender body, each touch made her whole body shudder. She longed for him and pulled him to her. "I want you inside of me – now." She panted.

He stopped. Looked at her face, her body. "Are you sure?"

"Seth – I love you. And I have waited so long for this…"

"I love you too." He kissed her stomach and worked his way down.

"And that's every bit of you, not just your body. Your hair, your eyes, your nose, lips…" He kissed each place in turn.

"No more talking Cohen." She switched off the light and pulled the covers over their heads.

Thanksgiving was definitely his favourite holiday.

Maybe, just maybe this love would last.


	7. Undeniable

Chapter 7 

Undeniable

One review so far for chapter 6, I'm not complaining… Anyways, this is chapter 7 and it's called Undeniable. I've decided that now Seth and Summer are together, they can have a similar relationship to what they were on the show. I hope you enjoy, and as it's December so soon, this chapter is all about Chrismukkah.

Disclaimer – The O.C and things associated belong to Josh Schwartz, and don't we just love him for it? Thank you Josh.

Also, lyrics used are by Maroon 5 – you know the song.

Undeniable

"Merry Chrismukkah." Seth said loudly, waking Summer up.

"What?" Summer groaned, and opened her eyes. Seth was sitting up in bed, poking her so she would awake.

"Chrismukkah?" She sat up.

"Yes, Chrismukkah. It's Christmas and Hanukkah combined."

Summer flopped back onto the bed again.

Seth was annoyed. Not angry annoyed, but he wanted Summer to take notice. So he began tickling her.

"Cohen! Stop it!" She hit him with a pillow. He hit back, and they fooled around with Summer laughing and eventually getting up.

"So, I have presents."

"Ooh, presents!" Summer exclaimed, and suddenly brightened up.

"Yeah, but none for you." Seth said quickly.

"Ooh, you!" She hit him with her pillow again.

"Only kidding. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Summer had been staying at the Cohen's ever since Thanksgiving, due to her father breaking up with Yvonne, the evil stepmother. Summer was glad, no longer would she be able to take all those pills, trying to influence Summer.

Not that she was tempted, no way, but Yvonne always found ways to annoy her.

"_I'll tell Daddy."_

"_What's he gonna do about it?" Yvonne smirked. "He always believes me over you."_

"_I'm his daughter!" Summer cried._

"_I'm the one he loves."_

"_No he doesn't, he loves me!" Summer threw her vase at the wall in rage. "I hate you!"_

"_Love you too." Yvonne smiled and walked out of the room over the broken glass._

Summer cried and cried until her eyes were stinging and she couldn't take any more. She ran out of her home and ran to the place she knew best.

The one person she knew best, Seth Cohen. He loved her and would be there for her no matter what.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved._

Seth didn't need to say anything when he saw her, he just knew. He held her tight.

"Summer, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Kirsten smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Summer smiled back.

So she had stayed, and it felt like home to her. A place where she _was _loved by the people around her.

Her father tried to apologise and bring her back a number of times, but Summer knew where she belonged and where she was wanted.

"I want to stay here forever…"

"Then stay." Seth kissed the top of her head.

"I wasn't finished. I want to stay here forever… with you. There's no where else I'd rather be."

Chrismukkah was always a big event in the Cohen household, and now Summer was part of the family too.

"Honey, this is a requirement." Seth handed Summer the red and white stocking with her name emblazoned on it in gold letters. "If you're gonna stay here forever, then you need one of these."

Summer took it from him and they went to hang it up.

She put it next to Ryan's, and hand in hand they sat down to eat.


	8. Quick Note Please Read

Quick note Please Read 

Thanks for the reviews on chapter 7, and thanks to BlueStarGirl who made me realise it is a little rushed, so I'm going to take my time and see where chapter 8 takes me.

Anyways, thanks for reading and stay on the lookout for chapter 8.


	9. Memories

**Chapter 8**

**Memories**

**Disclaimer – the O.C is Josh's idea, not mine**

Anna slipped off the plane, taking steps back into Orange County. After having time to think, explore the world, she came back to the place she found to be home.

Also, she wanted to see Seth, how he was doing. Summer too. She just hoped they could be friends again. Anna knew she could never make up for taking Seth from her, but she wanted to try.

They could all be friends right? Anna had worked it all out in her own head and now all she had to do was convince Summer and Seth.

"I hate school." Summer muttered. "It's like the worst place to be right now."

"I know honey, but we have each other remember. Don't worry."

Seth took her hand and they went to fifth period together.

They found some seats and sat down. God, it seemed like them against 300 others, like they had built a wall in front of themselves, totally ignoring Summer and Seth.

People still gossiped about her overdose in the hallways and in class, even though it was 3 months ago now.

"I reckon he felt sorry for her. Responsible for it even. That's the only reason he's with her." Some girl whispered, not noticing Seth walk past.

"Actually, I'm with her because I love her. And she has a name. It's Anna."

"How could you?" Summer hit out. "You and Anna are over!"

"It was a slip of the tongue!" Seth cried. "I meant you!"

"Really? Why did you say Anna then if it was on the tip of your tongue?"

Seth held too many memories of Anna; there was no escape from her, not when she was his first love.

"Summer, I…"

"Don't even bother explaining Cohen! Be with Anna as it's obviously what you want!"

Summer ran out into the corridor, down the hall and outside where she broke down and fell to the ground.

Seth felt his world collapse, and there was nothing he could do about it.

'Don't chase after her.' That's what his brain was telling him to do, but what about his heart?

"No, get away from me! Get off!" She struggled as the boy ripped open her blouse, his clammy hands touching her body.

"_Stop it!!" She cried and kicked him where it hurt most._

"_You bitch!" The boy cried out loud. She got up, panting for breath. They stared at one another, his eyes blazing with anger, and her's full of fear._

"_You do as I say!" He pushed her back onto the bed._

_Seth heard the commotion outside. If he didn't do something now, that girl could end up dead. Nervously and cautiously he turned the doorknob._

"_What's going on in here? She told you to stop, so STOP. Is that a problem for you?" Seth squared up to the boy. He was outnumbered, and with a pitiful 'sorry', walked out the room._

_The girl breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Seth._

"_I can't thank you enough. What's your name?" She asked._

"_Seth. Are you sure you're ok?"_

"_I'm fine, really. You were my knight in shining armour. I'm Anna." She smiled._

Seth had remembered that incident more than a few times now. Replayed it over and over in his head.

He was there to save her.

Just like he was with Summer.

The memories washed over him, caught up on him, still haunting him and they tangled him in a web he couldn't get out of.

What did he really want?

**Ok, so I hope that was a better chapter. I don't think it was too rushed this time. Yes, it's still short, but hey. I will try my hardest to make them longer soon.**

**This chapter was basically taking us back to Seth and Anna's relationship and how they got together. Don't think I'm getting rid of Summer, no way. She's like my main character for the next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Thanks**


	10. This Is The Last Time

**Chapter 9**

**This Is The Last Time**

**Disclaimer – The O.C belongs to Josh and the title is taken after a song by the band Keane but I'm not using the lyrics, I just thought I should mention it.**

**Also, don't get confused, but this chapter _is _chapter 9. **

Who knew two weeks could be so long?

Seth and Summer hadn't spoken since their argument, and every day at school was awkward between them. Was what they had real? Summer couldn't even remember.

Was he with her just because of her overdose? Did he just feel sorry for her?

Did he even love her?

So many unanswered questions running through her head and she needed some answers.

Seth felt the need to be late for school, as he did these past two weeks.

Avoid Summer in the mornings and go home for lunch. But then the afternoons came and he saw her, and each time he saw her, the image of her face didn't disappear from his mind.

Nor did Anna's. _Anna. _Seth took a breath.

What was she doing now? Where was she? Seth had a feeling that she wasn't too far from him right now that she was back in Orange County, California.

Suddenly, he knew he had to see her; there was something he had to explain.

Summer walked into school that afternoon, determined to find Seth.

What they had was special, she just knew it.

But she had to hear it from him.

Anna's first day back at school felt like she had never been away, her friends were all glad to have her back and Seth's face lighted up the moment he saw her.

Anna smiled slyly. For a week now, they had been meeting secretly, rekindling their love.

"_So you and Summer are over?" She questioned playfully._

"_Yeah, but…" Anna's lips cut him off._

"_No buts Cohen." She pulled him to her._

_As they kissed, Seth knew it didn't feel right; it wasn't the same._

_But there was something about Anna, so intoxicating that he couldn't help it._

_All the time he pictured she was Summer._

Seth rushed up to her.

"Anna, I need to talk to you. Now."

"Ok." She got ready to listen, and Seth began explaining.

Right on cue, Summer walked out of the classroom and saw them together.

"I knew it! I can't believe you Cohen!" Summer hit him with her textbook and ran outside.

"Summer, wait!" He cried.

"Anna – This is the last time. Me and you, we're over." He looked her straight in the eye, and then ran after Summer.

"Summer, stop! Please!" He caught her arm and she spun round, her eyes blazing.

"What Cohen? What!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't look at him, her cheeks were red and she was a mess.

He lifted her chin gently and wiped her tears.

"It's you I want." He whispered and leant in to kiss her.

Summer felt the softness of his lips against her own and she wrapped her arms around him as his kiss deepened. She broke away for a moment

"For me, it's always been you Seth, always."

He smiled and kissed her more passionately than he ever had done so before. It swept her off her feet.

**Reviews would be good now, thank you for reading.**


	11. Author Note

Author's note – I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories but I'm at such a road block right now, I really don't know where to go on either of them.

I have decided to stop writing Unpredictable, because it's just too complex for me right now. If I figure something out then maybe I'll update.

I have a few good ideas for Heartache but I might change the style of person it's in to third person… or will that be too confusing? It's just that it's very hard trying to write in 1st person, but of someone else. I also have a few other story ideas (Seth and Summer) that I'm working on and other stories on the official oc forum that I want to work on too.

If anyone has any ideas to help me write, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
